Rashid
}|GetValue= } | name = Rashid | img = Rashid.gif | where = Thais | premium = No | job = Merchant | notes = Rumor says that Rashid can be found in thais and vip. | tab2 = Sells | tab1 = Buys | tab1c = Dragon Slayer - 20.000gp(2cc) Composite Hornbow - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Tower Shield - 8.000gp(80Plat) Boots of Haste -30.000gp (3cc) Dragon Shield - 3.000gp(30Plat) Royal Helmet - 30.000 gp(3cc) Dragon Scale Mail - 40.000gp(4cc) Blue Robe - 10.000gp(1cc) Golden Armor - 20.000 gp(2cc) Hibiscus Dress - 3.000gp(30Plat) Leopard Armor - 1.000gp(10Plat) Lightning Robe - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Magma Coat - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Mammoth Fur Cape - 6.000gp(60Plat) Paladin Armor - 15.000gp(1.5cc) Pirate Shirt - 500gp(5Plat) Skullcracker Armor - 18.000gp(1.8cc) Mammoth Fur Shorts - 850gp(8.5Plat) Pirate Knee Breeches - 200gp(2Plat) Castle Shield - 5000gp(50Plat) Dark Shield - 400gp(4Plat) Medusa Shield - 9.000gp(90Plat) Norse Shield - 1.500gp(15Plat) Scarab Shield - 2.000gp(20Plat) Tortoise Shield - 150gp(1.5Plat) Bonelord Helmet - 7500gp(75Plat) Krimhorn Helmet - 200gp(2Plat) Lightning Headband - 2500gp(25Plat) Pirate Hat - 1000gp(10Plat) Ragnir Helmet - 400gp(4Plat) Skull Helmet - 40.000gp(4cc) Crocodile Boots - 1000gp(1Plat) Fur Boots - 2000gp(20Plat) Pirate Boots - 3000gp(30Plat) Amber Staff - 8000gp(80Plat) Beastslayer Axe - 1500gp(15Plat) Brutetamer's Staff - 1500gp(15Plat) Cranial Basher - 30.000gp(3cc) Crystal Sword - 600gp Daramian Mace - 110gp Daramian Waraxe - 1000gp(10Plat) Diamond Sceptre - 3000gp(30Plat) Dragonbone Staff - 3000gp(30Plat) Epee - 8000gp(80Plat) Furry Club - 1000gp(10Plat) Guardian Halberd - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Hammer of Wrath - 30.000gp(3cc) Heavy Mace - 50.000gp(5cc) Heavy Machete - 90gp Heroic Axe - 30.000gp(3cc) Lunar Staff - 5000gp(50Plat) Naginata - 2000gp (20Plat) Noble Axe - 10.000gp(1cc) Ruthless Axe - 45.000gp(4.5cc) Sapphire Hammer - 7000gp(70Plat) Silver Dagger - 500gp Taurus Mace - 500gp War Axe - 12.000gp(1.2cc) Wyvern Fang - 1500gp(15Plat) Ancient Amulet - 200gp Crystal Necklace - 400gp Death Ring - 1000gp(10Plat) Demonbone Amulet - 32.000gp(3.2cc) Magma Amulet - 1500gp(15Plat) Ring of the Sky - 30.000gp(3cc) Ruby Necklace - 2000gp(20Plat) Scarab Amulet - 200gp Silver Brooch - 150gp Doll - 200gp Light Shovel - 300gp Pirate Voodoo Doll - 500gp Voodoo Doll - 400gp Death Ring - 1000gp(10Plat) Terra Boots - 2500gp(25Plat) Terra Hood - 2500gp(25Plat) Terra Mantle - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Spiked Squelcher - 5000gp(50Plat) Fire Axe - 8000gp(80Plat) Shield of Corruption - 120.000gp(12cc) Dragon Scale Legs - 70.000gp(7cc) Demon Legs - 60.000gp(6cc) Greenwood Coat - 50.000gp(5cc) Phoenix Shield - 50.000gp(5cc) Ornamented Axe - 20.000gp(2cc) Queen's Sceptre - 20.000gp(2cc) Rainbow Shield - 80.000gp(8cc) Orshabaal's Brain - 12.000gp(1.2cc) Spellbook of Dark Mysteries - 300.000gp(30cc) Tempest Shield - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Spellscroll of Prophecies - 10.000gp(1cc) Soul Orb - 1000gp(10Plat) Jade Hammer - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Skullcrusher - 50.000gp(5cc) Berserker - 40.000gp(4cc) Spellbook of Mind Control - 13.000gp(1.3cc) Runed Sword - 45.000gp(4.5cc) Havoc Blade - 60.000gp(6cc) Great Shield - 40000gp(4cc) Abyss Hammer - 20.000gp(2cc) Vile Axe - 30.000gp(3cc) Magma Legs - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Magma Coat - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Magma Monocle - 2500gp(25Plat) Magma Boots - 2500gp(25Plat) Spellbook of Lost Souls - 19.000gp(1.9cc) Impaler - 45.000gp(4.5cc) Chaos Mace - 9000gp(90Plat) Terra Legs - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Obsidian Truncheon - 60.000gp(6cc) Hellforged Axe - 70.000gp(2cc) Emerald Bangle - 1000gp(10Plat) Emerald Sword - 40.000gp(4cc) Lightning Legs - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Shadow Sceptre - 10.000gp(1cc) Great Axe - 70.000gp(7cc) Bloody Edge - 30.000gp(3cc)) Nightmare Blade - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Ravenwing - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Haunted Blade - 8000gp(80Plat) Windborn Colossus Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Earthborn Titan Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Oceanborn Leviathan Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Draken Boots - 30.000gp(3cc) Red Tome - 2000gp(20Plat) Demon Trophy - 40.000gp(4cc) Demonrage Sword - 36.000gp(3.6cc) Epaminondas Doll - 100.000gp(10cc) Rose Shield - 20.000gp(2cc) Velvet Mantle - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Gold Ingot - 5000gp(50Plat) Golden Boots - 70.000gp(7cc) Steel Boots - 30.000gp(3cc) Helmet Of The Ancients - 80.000gp(8cc) Gold Ring - 8000gp(80Plat) Glorious Axe - 3000gp(30Plat) Lavos Armor - 16.000gp(1.6cc) Ravager's Axe - 60.000gp(6cc) Yalahari Armor - 70.000gp(7cc) Magic Sword - 70.000gp(7cc) The Justice Seeker - 40.000gp(4cc) Yalahari Leg Piece - 70.000gp(7cc) Demon Horn - 1000gp(10Plat) Golden Sickle - 1000gp(10Plat) Purple Tome - 2000gp(20Plat) Giant Sword - 10.000gp(1cc) Voodoo Doll - 5000gp(50Plat) Robe of the Underworld - 120.000gp(12cc) Skull Staff - 6000gp(60Plat) Teddy Bear - 20.000gp(2cc) Titan Axe - 4000gp(40Plat) Assassin Dagger - 20.000gp(2cc) Devil Helmet - 1000gp(10Plat) Djinn Blade - 15.000gp(1.5cc) Stonecutter Axe - 70.000gp(7cc) Relic Sword - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Glacier Mask - 2500gp(25Plat) Glacier Kilt - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Glacier Shoes - 2500gp(25Plat) Lightning Robe - 11.000gp(1.1cc) Lightning Boots - 2500gp(25Plat) Mystic Blade - 30.000gp(3cc) Platinum Amulet - 1500gp(15Plat]) Thunder Hammer - 70.000gp(7cc) Shard - 2000gp(20Plat) Wyrm Scale - 400gp Mercenary Sword - 12.000gp(1.2cc) Reaper's Axe - 60.000gp(6cc) Fireborn Giant Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Demonic Essence - 1000gp(10Plat) | tab2c = Nothing }}